fellow_adventurersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Casket" Jimmy Casket Story by Justjackbros
This is a fanfic of a Creepypasta thing of Jimmy Casket made by Justjackbros. Click here so you can see AFellowAdventurer's Story It was a late tuesday night. But not a normal one It had only been 5 days since the accedent at the funeral Well, I guess I should tell you. I got nothing else to do waiting for my surgery There was boy named Jim Hammilson. His mother and father loved him very much. Although he was the queit type, his parents still enjoyed the child. After all, after the 2 miscarriges the mother experienced, she was happy with one, alive boy. But lets get on with it. So when Jim was 4, he got some Mega Blocks for his birthday. "Oh wow! Look, mommy! I wanted these, you know!" little Jimmy exclaimed. "I'm gonna go play with them..". Well, 5 years later, Jimmy isn't so little anymore, and he got his first Airsoft gun. "Oh wow, I have it! After all these years, I saved up my money for this! Yess, I can go play with it now. C'ya later Pa", said Jimmy. His mother had died 3 years ago...but with unknown causes. She was found on the couch with no pulse. It seems that she had a heart attack, but they didn't know for sure. This really scared Jimmy at the time. He didn't really understand the concept of death. He knows now Back to the gun. Jimmy walked through the woods with his new gun, smiling modestly. He had a new toy. That made him feel like he could take on the world. So, he went over to the drugstore to get some snacks and a drink. He walked in, but forgot he had his gun in hand. "Holy-BOSS! THIS KIDS ARMED!", the employee screamed. Jimmy gasped; "No! It's not real! I sw-". That was all he could say before getting thrown out (really thrown. The boss was one big guy) of the drugstore. Jimmy started to cry. He walked over to the river and stood over the bridge. Jimmy was so sad that his little gun caused such trouble. He wiped away his tears and threw the gun into the river. It floated down the stream, and Jimmy sat on the edge of the bridge. 20 minutes later, Jimmy got his leg stuck in the rail. "Oh cmon, I got stuck? This sucks.." He said. But trouble was coming. The school bully, Skinner, and his team of bullies, Pete, Bill and Ryan came jogging up to Jimmy. "Well well, looks like little Jimmy got himself stuck in the bridge. Ha! Whata idio-HEY! You crying? Hey, Ryan, Bill and Pete! Look at this crap! Hes a crybaby!" Skinner taunted. This was a nightmare, Jimmy thought. MUST GET FREE! He had to! He jerked his leg one more time, but it didnt budge. Jimmy started to cry again. Skinner started to laugh uncontrolably. "AHHA! THIS KID IS A BABY! Well, Ill show YOU something to cry about!". He grabbed Jimmy's hair and pulled hardly upwards. Jimmy screamed. "Well, Skinner, whata we ta do with dis kid?", Ryan asked, as Jimmy was now free. "Well, Ryan...Give em all ya got!" Jimmy yelled as Ryan beat the living pulp out of Jimmy, as Skinner, Pete and Bill watched and laughed. Ryan threw Jimmy to the ground. Jimmy was looking bad. He had a bloody, broken nose, a sprained arm, black eye, and he was spitting up blood. Pete went up to Jimmy and kicked him in the stomach several times. Jimmy coughed and coughed, and finally the torture endeed. "Welp, looks like we beat the living S*** outta this crybaby, Eh Skinner?" Pete said. Skinner nodded. "We got him where we want him. I've waited to beat 'em up for 2 years. I'm happy NOW.." Skinner laughed. Ryan grabbed poor Jimmy by the collar and hoisted him up. "Please...Please...I ca- *wheeze* take anymo- *Cough* anymore.." Jimmy pleaded. Ryan grinned. "Of course you can't. I gave you enough of a beating to kill a large dog!.." Ryan slowly started to frown. He turned to Pete and Skinner. "Guys...This guys gonna rat on us..What are we gonna-" Ryan stopped. They all smiled at looked intensly at Jimmy. "NO! NONONNO! PLEASE I WON'T TELL ANY-" Jimmy screamed. Ryan cuffed him in the jaw. "Good. In that case, we're good. But still, just to make sure you dont snitch.." Ryan lifted him over the water. "You can take...a nice long swim.." Ryan laughed like a mad man and dropped Jimmy in the rocky river like a sack of potatos. "NOOOOOOOOO". That was 5 years ago. Jimmy was 14 now, and just as evil as ever. By now he had bought a K-Bar knife and was plotting his revenge on the bully. But today was no good day for that. They were at a funeral. JImmy didnt even KNOW this guy who died. But he did enjoy death. That little beating years ago made up realize the world was cruel and nasty. He would do anything to hurt anyone or anything. He hid his knife in his pocket. As soon as the service was over, he rushed over to the casket that held the man. Jimmy was going to show the world what he would do it it. Jimmy laughed as he pulled out his knife out of his pocket and cut off the man's hand and foot. Jimmy turned around and held the severed parts up. The crowd gasped. "JIMMY!", his father yelled as he ran towards his son. Jimmy smiled. He threw the limbs at his father, freezing him in shock. Jimmy then turned around and cut off the mans remaining limbs. "TODAY I SHOW YOU PEOPLE WHAT I INTEND!" He ran off with the limbs to the school he went too. His father could not believe what had happend, but he knew why he was doing this. The bullies were sitting on the curb at the parking lot when Jimmy ran up with the knife. "Oh look, its little crybaby! Ha!, Hey Pete, go-" Skinner didn't finish his sentence. He gasped as he saw the limbs clutched in Jimmy's palms. Skinner's jaw dropped "WHAT IN THE...GET AWAY FROM.." Skinner stopped mid sentence as he saw Jimmy's knife raise. Jimmy lunged at Skinner at thrusted the knife through his gut several times "AAAAAAAAUGH! HELP" Skinner yelled. Skinner fell over, bleeding to death. Jimmy turned to Ryan with a crazed look in his aubern eyes. He tackled Ryan as he slit his throat. Pete, scared for his life, ran and ran down into the forest with Jimmy on his trail. Pete gasped and gasped "PLEASE! I give in! DONT KILL ME! I SWEAR I WONT HURT YOU AGAIN!" Pete cryed. Too late for mercy. Jimmy left Pete lying on the ground with his arms and legs broken. "I want you to tell me why you are so NASTY!", Jimmy screamed. Pete looked horrified, and weeping. Jimmy yelled: "TELL ME OR YOU ARE GONNA EAT YOUR ON FOOT!". Pete sputtered "I-I-I-...I don't..don't k-know. P-ple-ease. H-Help me.." Jimmy smiled. "You want to...swim?" Jimmy laughed insanely. Pete yelled as he was thrown down into the water, being carried to who knows where. Jimmy walked into his fathers house. His father screamed "Jimmy! What have you done?!?" His father yelled. Jimmy frowned "Daddy, my name is Jimmy Casket now. Don't be silly. I don't like it when you're silly. His father backed away until he hit the wall "J-Jimmy, you..you're scaring me..", his father said. Jimmy just smiled as he raised the cleaver up silently. "Know what, "Dad"? I think you should be more calm. After all.." Jimmy walked towards his father. "Its a nasty world" Thats the last thing I heard before I ended up here. I don't remember what happend to me. The nurse said I got my organs cut out. I'm lucky to be alive. I do not know where my son is, but I warn you this; Do not hesitate to fight him, even if he is only a child. By now, hes probaly murdered much more then I would stomach. Somehow, someway...I remember him saying something while he was clutching my liver in his bloody hand...He said..."Do you want to know my secret?"...yes, that was it....but trust me... You don't want to know his secret. I learned the hard way Category:FanFics Category:Justjackbros Category:Fan Fictions